Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Travels of the Young Marco Polo- Journey to Madagascar
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Young Marco Polo 2 (Season 2) is an upcoming Thomas & Friends/MLP: FIM/Motionworks Crossover TV Series created by DavidBrennan99. They will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Together with his friends, Shi La and Luigi, Marco Polo goes on an adventurous journey again. Just when he finds his father back in China, he learns something that will shatter all his plans: Shi La is not an orphan at all! Her mother lives and is a famous singer. Some time ago, she left China - but where did she go? Marco and his friends have to find her. On their search, they travel to foreign countries, get to know a variety of exotic cultures, get into exciting adventures, make wonderful friends and meet old acquaintances. Episode list * Trivia * The Wild Kratts (Chris, Martin, Aviva Corcovado, Koki and Jimmy Z), Discord, Sunset Shimmer, Slyly, Leonard, Iago, Nia, Rebecca, Yong Bao, Hong-Mei, Beau, The Garratt, Ace, Berkeley Beetle, Capper, Tempest Shadow/Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Captain Celaeno, Queen Novo, Princess Skystar, Songbird Serenade, Merlin (Thomas & Friends), Theo, Lexi, Frankie (Thomas & Friends), Hurricane, Flying Scotsman, Ashima, Smolder, Silverstream, Yona, Ocellus, Gallus, Sandbar, Star Swirl the Bearded, Jeremy the Crow, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Pluto, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Ludwig Von Drake, Chip and Dale, Philip, Piper, Princess Elena, Princess Isabel, Chancellor Esteban, Francisco, Luisa, Naomi Turner, Mateo, Gabe, Armando, Skylar, Luna, Migs, Mingo, Zoom, Estrella, Nico, Ciela, Avión, Mouse, The Gruffalo, The Gruffalo's Child, Witch (Room on the Broom), Cat, Dog, Green Bird, Frog, Stick Man, Zazu, The Lion Guard (Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Ono and Beshte), Stygian, the Pillars of Old Equestria (Rockhoof, Somnambula, Mistmane, Mage Meadowbrook and Flash Magus), The Rough Gang, Zach Varmitech, Donita Donata, Dabio, Gourmand, Paisley Paver, Rex, Vinnie, D261, Jafar, Maleficent, Captain Hook, Hades, Ursula, Cruella De Vil, Dr Facilier, Ronno, Janja, Cheezi, Chungu, Nne, Tano, Reirei, Goigoi, Mzingo, Mwoga, Ushari, Shupavu, Njano, Kiburi, Tamka, Nduli, Sumu, Professor Pericles, Mr. E/Ricky Owens, Brad Chiles, Judy Reeves, Garble, Robbie Rotten, Flex Dexter, the evil clone of the Highway Rat, Fox, Owl, Snake, Dragon, Shuriki, Fiero, Victor and Carla Delgado will guest star in this series. * The song Ready As I'll Ever Be (from ''Tangled ''TV series) will be included in the season finale during the heroes are getting ready on the mission to rescue Shi La's mother from Diesel 10, Jafar and the villains prepare themselves for the final battle for the heroes to arrive. Cast Main Heroes * John Hasler as Thomas, James Jones and Arnold McKinley * Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle * Keith Wickham as Gordon, Henry, Edward and Dash * Nigel Pilkington as Percy * Rob Rackstraw as James, Toby and Spud * Steven Kynman as Duck, Paxton, Fireman Sam, Norman Price, Derek Price, Charlie Jones and Elvis Cridlington * Micheal Legge as Luke * Cathy Wesleluck as Spike * Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Annie and Clarabel * Nicola Stapleton as Rosie * Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity and Flurry Heart * Edward Sharpe as Wilson * Toby Davies as Brewster * Matt Wilkinson as Bash * Ben Small as Ferdinand * Togo Igawa as Hiro * Tegwen Tucker as Penny Morris, Sarah Jones, Bronwyn Jones and Mrs Chen * Su Douglas as Mandy Flood, Helen Flood, Dilys Price and Lily Chen * Ashleigh Ball as Applejack and Rainbow Dash * Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy * Lucy Delaiche as Kirsty Tate * Grace Vance as Rachel Walker * Harriet Kershaw as Ellie Phillips and Bella Lasagne * David Carling as Station Officer Steele, Chief Fire Officer Boyce, Tom Thomas, Mike Flood and Trevor Evans * Imogen Bailey as Koko * Ifan Huw Dafydd as Gareth Griffiths * Nigel Whitmey as Moose Roberts * Jo Wyatt as Lizzie and Hannah Sparkes * Alex Lowe as Joe Sparkes and Ben Hooper * Britt McKillip as Princess Cadance * Andrew Francis as Shining Armour * Michelle Creber as Apple Bloom * Claire Corlett as Sweetie Belle * Madeleine Peters as Scootaloo * Frank Welker as Heckle and Jeckle * Maggie Ollerenshaw as Henrietta * Kelly Sheridan as Starlight Glimmer * Kathleen Barr as Trixie Nia Rebecca Thomlight Sparkle Nyx * Jadie Rose Hobson as Zephie * Eoin Kavanagh as Solo * Ciaran Fagan as Beacon * Doireann Ni Chorragain as Aisling * Lucy O’Byrne as Sam * Joseph Dylan as Soc and Aidan * Cathy Downes as Ziggy * Paul Tylak as the Bantor Special Guest Stars * Chris Kratt as himself * Martin Kratt as himself * Athena Karkanis as Aviva Corcovado * Heather Bambrick as Koki * Jonathan Malen as Jimmy Z * Gilbert Gottfried as Iago and Berkeley Beetle * John de Lancie as Discord * Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer * Taye Diggs as Capper * Eric Idle as Slyly * Bob Newhart as Leonard As Yong Bao As Hong-Mei As Ace As Beau As the Garratt * Emily Blunt as Tempest Shadow/Fizzlepop Berrytwist * Michael Pena as Grubber * Zoe Saldana as Captain Celaeno * Uzo Aduba as Queen Novo * Kristin Chenoweth as Princess Skystar * Sia as Songbird Serenade * Hugh Bonneville as Merlin * Darren Boyd as Theo * Lucy Montgomery as Lexi * Sophie Colquhoun as Frankie * Jim Howick as Hurricane * Rufus Jones as Flying Scotsman * Tina Desai as Ashima * Shannon Chan-Kent as Smolder * Lauren Jackson as Sliverstream * Katrina Salisbury as Yona * Devyn Dalton as Ocellus * Gavin Langelo as Gallus * Vincent Tong as Sandbar * Chris Britton as Star Swirl the Bearded * Dom DeLuise as Jeremy the crow * Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse * Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck, Huey, Dewey and Louie * Bill Farmer as Goofy and Pluto * Jeff Bergman as Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck * Rob Paulsen as Yakko * Jess Harnell as Wakko * Tress MacNeille as Dot and Chip * David Tennant as Scrooge McDuck * Russi Taylor as Webby Vanderquack * Beck Bennett as Launchpad McQuack * Corey Burton as Ludwig Von Drake and Dale * Rasmus Hardiker as Philip * Eve Bentley as Piper * Aimee Carrero as Princess Elena * Jenna Ortega as Princess Isabel * Christian Lanz as Chancellor Esteban * Emiliano Díez as Francisco * Julia Vera as Luisa * Jillian Rose Reed as Naomi Turner * Joseph Haro as Mateo * Jorge Diaz as Gabe * Joe Nunez as Armando * Chris Parnell as Migs * Yvette Nicole Brown as Luna * Carlos Alanzraqui as Skylar * Desmond Gerber as Mingo * Maximus Riegel as Zoom * Gia Lopez as Estrella * Wilber Zaldivar as Nico * Jenna Lea Rosen as Ciela * Lincoln Melcher as Avion * James Corden as Mouse * Robbie Coltrane as the Gruffalo * Shirley Henderson as the Gruffalo’s Child * Gillain Anderson as the Witch * Rob Brydon as the Cat * Martin Clunes as the Dog * Sally Hawkins as the Green Bird * David Walliams as the Frog * Martin Freeman as Stick Man * Jeff Bennett as Zazu * Max Charles as Kion * Joshua Rush as Bunga * Diamond White as Fuli * Dusan Brown as Beshte * Atticus Shaffer as Ono * Bill Newton as Stygian * Matt Cowlrick as Rockhoof * Murry Peeters as Somnambula * Ellen-Ray Hennessy as Mistmane * Mariee Devereux as Mage Meadowbrook * Giles Panton as Flash Magnus Main Cast * Talen de St Croix as Marco Polo * Maia Lee-Thomas as Shi La Won * Noel Campfens as Luigi * Dave Barton Thomas as Fu Fu * Paul Apsland as Niccolo Polo Villains * Matt Wilkinson as Diesel 10 * Patrick Breen as Splatter and Dodge * Kerry Shale as Devious Diesel and ‘Arry * William Hope as Bert * John Hurt as Sailor John and Owl * Kathleen Barr as Queen Chrysalis * Mark Acheson as Tirek * Liev Schreiber as the Storm King * David Tennant as Buck Douglas and The Highway Rat (evil clone) * David Holt as Jack Frost (Rainbow Magic) * Keith Wickham as Leonardo * Tim Whitnall as Edison * Paul Keating as Newton * Zachary Bennett as Zach Varmitech and Gourmand * Eva Almos as Donita Donata * Cory Doran as Dabio and Rex * Julie Lemieux as Paisley Paver * John Schwab as Vinnie As D261 * Jonathan Freeman as Jafar * Susanne Blakeslee as Maleficent and Cruella De Vil * Corey Burton as Captain Hook * Jeff Bennett as Mr Smee * James Woods as Hades * Pat Carroll as Ursula * Keith David as Dr Facilier * Anthony Ghannam as Ronno * Andrew Kishino as Janja * Vargus Mason as Cheezi * Kevin Schon as Chungu * Beau Black as Nne * Dee Bradley Baker as Tano * Ana Gasteyer as Reirei * Phil LaMarr as Goigoi * Jonny Rees as Mzingo * Cam Clarke as Mwoga * Christain Slater as Ushari * Meghan Strange as Shupavu * Ford Riley as Njano and Sumu * Common as Kiburi * Nolan North as Tamka * Jorge Diaz as Nduli * Udo Kier as Professor Pericles * Lewis Black as Mr E/Ricky Owens * Tim Matheson as Brad Chiles * Tia Carrere as Judy Reeves * Stefan Karl Stefansson as Robbie Rotten * Tom Wilkinson as Fox * Rob Brydon as Snake and Horse * Timothy Spall as the Dragon * Jane Fonda as Shuriki * Hector Elizondo as Fiero * Lou Diamond Phillips as Victor Delgado * Myrna Velasco as Carla Delgado Category:DavidBrennan99 Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures TV Series Category:TV series Category:Crossover TV Series